Dismoi
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS. POV Sasuke. Naruto et Sasuke s’aimeront le temps d’un rêve...


**Titre :**** Dis-moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce, se nourri d'amour et de sirop citron... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, Sasuke non plu, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne finiront pas ensemble T.T. La chanson « Dis-moi » appartient à David Hallyday

**Genre :** Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr)

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** POV Sasuke. Naruto et Sasuke s'aimeront le temps d'un rêve…

**Nda :** ENCORE une fic Naruto. Toujours du sasunaru (peut-être qu'un jour je ferais un Uchicest ou un KakaSasu ?) Oui c'est une songfic et **celui qui me dit que c'est interdit va m'entendre, parce que c'est FAUX**. Je me suis renseignée donc je ne pense pas être en tort. C'est un oneshot, POV Sasuke pour une fois. Il est de retour à Konoha et va voir Naruto. S'en suit une longue discussion sur leur relation amoureuse. Finalement il y passe la nuit… héhéhé sourire pervers mais je pense pas faire de lemon (ça va en frustrer plus d'un XD).

**o§O§°§O§o**

**Dis-moi**

**o§O§°§O§o**

Ca fait des heures qu'on est là. On parle et on parle sans faire attention au temps qui passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement eu envie de te voir. je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là mais quand tu m'as ouvert la porte j'ai ressenti un mélange de bonheur et d'apaisement. Comme si j'avais attendu cet instant depuis des années. Et ça doit être le cas. Ce besoin de te voir, à force d'accumulation, m'a poussé sur un coup de tête à revenir à Konoha, juste ce soir, juste pour te voir.

Tu es resté immobile et silencieux pendant un moment. Peut-être que tu n'osais pas y croire. Et tu m'as invité à entrer, un sourire éclatant au visage. On s'est retrouvé dans ta chambre et tu as commencé à m'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon départ, Konoha, tes amis, tes nouvelles techniques… C'est parti comme ça. Au début, tu faisais la conversation tout seul. Je me contentais de t'écouter. Ou plutôt, d'écouter ta voix. Je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis si longtemps. Je restais silencieux et je m'étonnais de la douceur avec laquelle tu me parlais, de la joie qui transparaissait dans ton sourire, l'enthousiasme dans tes gestes.

Ensuite tu m'as posé des questions auxquelles j'ai répondu évasivement. Je ne voulais pas trop te parler de ce que je faisais chez Orochimaru… Et il y a cette question qui m'a traversé l'esprit lors d'un silence.

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Tu as été surpris mais m'as avoué que tu voyais beaucoup de monde pour combler le manque permanant que tu ressentais. Tout comme moi.

_J'aimerais te faire avouer tous tes jeux interdits_

_J'aimerais savoir le goût des soupirs de tes nuits_

_J'aimerais te voir frémir comme un lac sous la pluie_

_J'aimerais voler les mots que tes amants t'ont dits_

De là, la conversation s'est dirigée vers tes conquêtes et j'ai commencé à t'en demander plus, j'ai même fini par te raconter mes aventures. Je me suis aperçu que je voulais tout savoir de toi, de ceux qui t'avaient touché, de ces nuits blanches que tu avais passées avec eux…

A présent, la discussion fait naître un sentiment étrange en moi. Plus les récits de tes jeux nocturnes défilent, plus j'ai envie d'y participer, de te connaître sous cet aspect. J'aimerais moi aussi profiter de toi de cette façon et faire tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Comme si j'étais la pluie sur un lac, je te ferais frémir sous mes baisers, je me mêlerais à toi, nous ne ferions plus qu'un, mes caresses seraient comme une onde qui répandrait le plaisir en toi, jusqu'à en toucher ton âme et ton coeur…

Je me vois à la place des ces hommes ou de ces femmes quand tu me les décris. Je sens comme une douce chaleur qui se répand en moi quand tu me racontes leurs caresses. J'imagine le goût de ta peau et de tes lèvres au moment où tu me montres les cicatrices de tes derniers ébats. Je peux presque sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux lorsque tu t'agites en riant face à ces anecdotes amusantes et délicieuses. Je m'entends emprunter leurs paroles alors que tu me les répètes dans un murmure en plongeant ton regard dans le mien.

_Tu avouerais tout même si je ne te demandais rien_

_Tu inventerais des pêchers pour voir trembler mes mains_

_Tu me raconterais tes nuits jusqu'au petit matin_

_Je serais ton rêve numéro 6 2 7 5 1_

Je te vois observer mes réactions et les analyser. Tu souris quand je laisse parfois ressortir ma gêne en rougissant ou en me raclant la gorge. Je te laisse me manipuler, suspendu à tes lèvres pour en savoir plus sur tes secrets, les endroits où tu es le plus sensible, les moments où tu simules… Tu prends goût à cette situation, je pense que même si je ne te demandais plus rien tu continuerais à me parler de tes amants. Je suis certain que tu inventes les histoires les plus chaudes juste pour le plaisir de me voir trembler. Tu m'enflammes avec la liste de toutes ces choses plus qu'indécentes que tu as fait dans cette chambre. J'ai de plus en plus chaud et mes yeux cherchent les tiens, attendant un signe révélateur. Bientôt, l'impatience s'installe en moi, tout comme mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et mon esprit qui finit tout seul les gestes de tes amants. Rapidement, les pêchers que tu as commis me tentent et mon seul désir et de les commettre à mon tour dans l'heure qui suit…

Toute la soirée tu me parles de tes nuits les plus torrides. Et le soir se transforme en nuit et je commence à prendre de l'assurance, c'est moi qui te manipule, je te mène dans ton récit comme si j'anticipais et jubile intérieurement quand tu rougis ou détourne les yeux. Les histoires deviennent de plus en plus farfelues, un peu trop indécentes, parfois mélangées à nos fantasmes, ou qui nous laisse un arrière goût de chocolat. Nous inventons à mesure de nos désirs les plus secrets jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit aussi sombre que nos envies. C'est comme si nous rêvions à deux, en prenant soin de ne rien laisser paraître, comme si nous étions maître de notre songe et le partagions pour mieux en jouir.

Je ne tarde pas à comprendre que c'est avec moi que tu rêves de faire toutes ces choses.

_Dis-moi…_

Dis-moi s-en plus, dis-moi comment tu voudrais que je te touche, que je t'embrasse, je te laisserais me conduire, tu me feras faire ce que tu veux. Dis-moi à quel point tu me désires sans utiliser mon nom et sans dire « toi ». Dis-moi encore une fois comment je dois faire pour te faire mien, comment nous faire connaître un plaisir sans comparaison. Je veux te connaître comme personne ne t'a jamais connu, t'aimer comme moi seul sais le faire…

_Tant mieux si nos jeux peuvent un jour devenir dangereux_

_Tant mieux s'il est vrai que nous jouons trop près du feu_

_Je vais savoir ton secret gardé pour nous deux_

_Le plaisir est sacré l'amour lui n'est qu'un jeu_

Si jamais on finit par n'en plus pouvoir, si le désir est si brûlant qu'il en est visible, que nos regards implorent de réaliser ces histoires, alors tant mieux. Même si ça devient trop dangereux et que la raison m'ordonne de m'arrêter là, je veux continuer. Je sais que je joue avec le feu, que ce qui peut se passer changera notre relation mais j'en ai tellement envie et toi aussi, que je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu gardes secret ton désir de nous avoir comme acteurs dans ces milliers de scénarios que nous imaginons. En réalité ce secret est le mien aussi et tu l'abrites aussi bien que moi au fond de toi.

Et le jeu dure encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'éclaircisse. Ensuite je n'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, mon pantalon est trop serré depuis trop longtemps et je commence à en avoir mal tellement j'ai envie de toi. Alors que tu finis un énième récit, nos regards se croisent une seconde et celle d'après, je prends possession de tes lèvres, je les happe avec avidité comme pour m'en nourrir, j'aspire ton souffle aussi court que le mien pour pouvoir te respirer, et sans pouvoir attendre davantage, je te plaque contre le mur pour sentir ton corps contre le mien. Ce moment est sacré pour toi comme pour moi et nous prenons notre temps malgré un désir insoutenable.

_Le lien qui nous unit ne demande pas pardon_

_Même si personne ici n'ose prononcer son nom_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève et jusqu'au petit matin_

_Tu seras mon rêve numéro 6 2 7 5 1_

Ensemble nous transgressons les règles, tes pêchers deviennent nos pêchers et plus nous nous oublions l'un en l'autre, plus je me sens rattacher à toi.

Depuis des années je te blesse sans arrêt, et je te blesserais encore demain. Je crois que tu en a secrètement conscience mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Mais peut-être que ce qui nous lie ne laisse pas de place pour les excuses. Le lien qui nous unit cette nuit et qui nous a toujours uni se renforce à chaque caresse et à chaque un baiser. J'ai peur de connaître le nom de ce sentiment que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, et je sens que toi aussi tu doutes. Mais je préfère l'ignorer car je sais que demain tout disparaîtra.

Nous n'avons que jusqu'au petit matin pour nous aimer.

Je continue à tisser encore et encore un fil qui nous liera jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Pour que tu saches que même si je te brise, je ressens un sentiment si fort que je ne peux pas l'exprimer en parole. Seul mon corps peut te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi.

_Dis-moi…_

Alors dis-moi toi aussi, avec tes gestes, avec tes regards ce que nous n'osons pas avouer. Et quand tu l'auras dis nous pourrons enfin nous endormir et nous réveiller demain matin, touts le deux seuls dans nos lits…

« Je t'aime »

Peu importe qui de nous deux l'as dit car nous savons que nous pensons pareil. Je te regarde fermer les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Malgré ça, tu te laisses t'endormir. Peut-être que tu as la certitude que je reviendrais. Tu as toujours su que je serais à toi.

Quand ta respiration est régulière, je me lève et m'habille. Avant de partir, je te regarde et tu as l'air si paisible et innocent.

Le lendemain matin j'ouvre les yeux et tu n'es pas là. Comme tant d'autres matins.

Car depuis toujours tu es mon seul rêve.

…

…Sauf que cette fois, ton odeur a imprégné ma peau.

**o§O§°§O§o**

**OWARI**

**o§O§°§O§o**

Alors ? J'ai conscience d'avoir déjà fait mieux, mais ce coup-ci c'était une impulsion (ma mère écoutait cette chanson en boucle pendant que je lisais du sasunaru lol)

Bon Reviews please n.n !


End file.
